Danny's crazy Experiance
by Ectoblades
Summary: Weird thing are happening to Danny and he as no control over what is happening. He does not know why or how these things are happening to him and his world. His life may be changed for ever when he meets mysterious people during these adventures.


One night in Amity Park, Some ghost scientist slipped silently out of the Fenton portal and flew into Danny's Bedroom. When they approached his bedside, Danny's ghost sense went off' but to their surprise, it did not wake him. They found out that Danny was a very heavy sleeper. The scientist took him back to the ghost zone to experiment on him.

When Danny woke up the next morning, he walked to what he thought was his bedroom door he tried to open the door but he could not. "W...What the?" he said "Welcome Mr. Fenton" said a voice. Danny turned around to see bars where a wall was supposed to be and beyond the bars he saw a woman standing there with a white coat on watching him, observing him. "Where am I, Who are you?" asked Danny " I am Terra Tundra" she replied with a smile. " So, can I call you T.T.?" asked Danny "I would prefer you call me Terra." she said peeved " but I would feel a lot more comfortable with T.T. though" said Danny "Fine I am not going to argue with you" she said " Do you know why you are here, Mr. Fenton?" she asked. Danny shook his head then said " I would prefer you call me Danny" he said. "Ok Danny, but do you know why you are here?" she asked again. Danny shook his head again "Why am I here? he asked. "For experimental reasons" she replied "We know that you are half ghost and that makes you the perfect specimen for our research" she said "Oh and don't think about escaping" she added "the walls are painted with an ectoplasmic goo and that is over cement bricks and the bars are made of steel mixed with an ectoplasmic residue" she said smoothly "you will never get away with this!" Danny yelled " oh but we already have" she said "and by the way your dinner is here." she said smiling as she pointed to a hamburger on the floor "Gee.. thanks" said Danny sarcasticlly "you are welcome" she said (she missed the sarcasum)" We will check on you in the morning but in the mean time, make yourself at home" she said kindly " Good night Danny" she said with a smerk. Danny saw the smerk and wondered why they were being so nice to him. He shrugged and ate the hamburger half heartedly and then crawled into bed and fell asleep instently.

When he awoke in the morning he kept his eyes shut and said" when I open my eyes I will be back at Fentonworks and every thing will be back to normal, and the prison was just a dream" he opened his eye and sighed "so it wasn't a dream." he said sadly. He transformed in his cell and played with an ectoball made by his own energy until Terra walked in on him " good

morning"she said to him. he transformed back to normal and she was grinning from ear to ear " well how do you feel?" she asked cauoinly to him " well I don't feel any different than from yesterday" He said "Are you sure?" she asked "why are you wondering how I feel?" he asked her "why dont you look in the mirror right there" she said pointing to a mirror in the corner of the room. Danny ran to the mirror and looked at his reflection and was shocked to see that over night he blew up like a balloon. In his opinion he looked fat and he turned to Terra and said "W...What did you do to me?". She could tell that he was frurious with her " we put a body mass inhancer on your hamburger" she replied "Why did you do this to me?" he roared in outrage " Like I told you last night, you are a test speciman and we tested it on you." she said simpliy. Danny put his hands in front of his eyes and they were thick with fat and then he looked at his feet and saw that his shoes tore off during the growth prosess and they were laying distroied beyond repair.

Terra also looked at the shoes "yes that is very unfortunate, once you are back to normal we will get you a new pair" she said as the picked up a trainer and looked at the shoe size " and how long will that take?" asked Danny "judged by your size Danny, I would say a few hours" she said "Take this pill and you will change back to normal right away" she said to him. She handed him a pill and Danny wondered how such a small pill would turn him back to his normal size. He took the pill and he started to shrink right away.

When he was his normal size he was dissy from the transformation. For a mintie he could not stand still,then the feeling passed he turned to her and said "Thanks,T.T. much apperatiated." "Your welcome Danny" she said as she walked out of his cell. then he was taken to a cell that was 300 feet tall and 1,000 feet wide there was a huge bed in the chamber and he wondered how in the world he would get into the gigantic bed then he remebered that he could fly so he flew onto the bed and just as he was getting comfortable, some one yelled "Dinner time" Danny flew from the bed and landed beside a plate of chicken and rice and this time it had a drink with the meal and when he was finished he flew back into bed and fell asleep.

When Danny woke up the next morning, he wondered if he was put back into his old cell until the looked around he saw a tiny tray filled with food and he noticed a pill that looked like the pill that he took just the other day. He put it on his bedside table and started to eat his breakfast with some difficulties. T.T. walked in and asked how he was feeling again and when Danny looked at her she looked like an ant. she had to jump into his hand and talk to him that way " I feel fine except for the fact I am a giant boy." he whispered to her "did you take the pill?" she asked "no not yet I want to get used to the sensation of having this kind of thing

happening to me." he said "Well I am glad you are adapting to these "natural" changes Danny." she said " There is nothing natural about this" he roared a her "Ok, Maybe there is nothing natural about them, sure, but we are all glad you are adapting to them quite well." she added to him. Danny glared at her as she left him "but there is one ghost power they don't know about." he said in his head he transformed into his Ghost self, and, shoved the pill in his pocket and took a deep breath and let out the most powerful wail he had ever unleashed. The ceiling collapsed and he flew through the ceiling and escaped he flew out of the ghost zone and took the pill and he felt the similar shrinking feeling that he felt back at the lab. Terra rushed to Danny's cell and noticed the hole in the ceiling "Dang, I knew we should have shrunk him first." then she noticed a note on the pillow of the bed she straped on a jet pack and flew onto the bed the note read

" Dear T.T.,

you have treated me kindly but I am afraid that my family and friends will worry about me. when I return I promise to fix the ceiling for the next "tester" I hope that you will understand and will forgive me and that you are not mad about the ceiling.

sorry again for the ceiling

From,

Danny Fenton/Phantom"

She turned to see if he left the pill but he did not "well he does not know that when he leaves the lab the transfromations come back eventully even if he does take the pill and he only took one and that should last for one day" she said Laughing. But little did she know that Danny raided the pill room, found the pill, and he took it when he left.

Back in Amity Park, Danny crawled out of the portal and climbed the basement stairs and saw his parents and sister sleeping by the phone. He walked silently to his room and shut the door. Danny was just getting into bed when he felt as though he was going to explode "oh no" he said running to the mirror and watching his reflection grow wider as each second passed. he threw his hand into his pocket and opened the pill container and shoved a pill down his througt. Once the pill reached the stomch he shrank rapidly to his normal size "That was close" he sighed thankfully. Just then Danny heard some one coming up the stairs and he ran to bed and pulled the covers over him and pretended to be asleep. Jazz walked into Dannys room and threw herself onto his bed " ouch what was that for?" came a voice from under the covers. She pulled back the covers back carefully and she saw her little brother stareing back at her. "Danny, Where were you?" asked jazz hugging her little brother tight. "Jazz I was kiddnapped by these sicaudic scientists and they were doing wacky experiment's on me!" he explained to her. "Danny what did they do to you?" she asked. "Well first they gave me a hamburger with a mass inhancer, then they spiked my drink that came with my chicken and rice with some kind of growth inhancer." he said "Interesting." said jazz "yeah your telling me." said Danny "and when I transform the experiment changes stay even if I am in ghost mode!" said Danny "how weird" said Jazz "you don't know the half of it." said Danny.

Suddenly Danny felt as though he was growing taller at an unexplainable rate. He watched as his sister stared on as her brother went through the tranformation. Pretty soon, poor Danny was as tall as fentonworks but he was still growing. Jazz ran outside and watched her "little" brother growing at a still alarming rate. When Danny felt the transformation stop he looked back down at jazz she was now the size of an ant. She looked up at him and said "Well I guess I can't call you my "little" brother anymore." Danny then shoved his hand into his pocket and swallowed another pill. He began to shrink immedently and Jazz watched as her brother shrank back to his normal size. "Yeah no kidding." Said Danny. they laughed until their sides hurt then they walked inside together. "Mom,Dad you'll never believe who I found." yelled Jazz. Jack and Maddie came running down the stairs and saw Jazz witha familier figure standing beside her "Danny?" said Jack "Is that you?" asked Maddie "Hi mom, Hi Dad" said the figure in a tone they knew. They rushed to him and hugged him so tightly he thought his ribs were going to brake. "Hey take it easy." said Danny. His parents backed away to get a good look at their son. "where were you?" asked Maddie "We were worried sick." said Jack. "Danny was asked to stay at a lab for three days to study the contilations, Right Danny?" said Jazz " Thats right" said Danny. "but you didnt leave a note explaining where you were. Tucker and Sam came over looking and asking where you were." Said maddie. "it was a secret lab I promised that I would not tell anyone where I went until I came back." Said Danny " Well you had better get some sleep, Danny" said Jack " you look like you have not slept for three days." "thanks" said Danny gratefully. He ran up the stairs and fell on to his bed but he did not go to sleep of he knew that if he did he would wake up and not fit in his room anymore or He would wake up and he would look like he is overweight. Danny decided instead to fly to Sam and tucker's houses and expain what happened to him and where he was. So he transformed and flew to their homes.

When he got there Danny explained brief min. where he was and what happened to him. as he was telling Sam and tucker at the same time, he felt that similer growing sinsation, the very same one at fenton works. And again Danny let the process happen until he felt that he had stopped he again looked down at Sam and Tucker Smiled and swallowed another pill and returned to his normal size. he got used to the feeling of being 300 feet tall but he was not at all anxous to have the "fating" transformation happen to him again.

Unfortunately it did happen, when he got up the next morning, he walked over to the mirror to see what happened overnight. He saw that he body was getting rounder as each second passed this time he did not take the pill but let it go to its limit. This one however did not have a limit he discovered and he kept growing and growing until he was as huge as the OPS center, but still he kept growing. Rounder and rounder, and Bigger and Fatter he grew until at last he took the pill he realised that he was as big as the epcot center in florida, but was relived to find that he started to shrink "Come on, can't this pill make me shrink any faster" he begged. very soon however jazz walked in on this process happend and when he was normal again, he turned to look at his sister, her mouth hanging open " well you have now seen the first experiment they did to me." he said " hey Danny can I see your pill bottle?" she asked "sure, I dont see why not" he said handing her the tiny bottle. Jazz read the ingredeants in the pills that he was taking and paused and said "OK I can make you more pills cause I can tell you are running out, and I know where to get the ingredents for it to" she said " Just tell me where to go and I will do it" said Danny egaerly to Jazz. she smiled and told him to go to the Casper High science lab and the ingrediants are there.


End file.
